


Yellow Balls Of Feather

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jim, what-</i> Sebastian sighed and took a step forward.</p><p>‘Shhh, Sebby,’ Jimmy whispered, pressing a finger to his pale lips, ‘They’re sleeping.’</p><p><i>Who’s sleeping?</i> Seb looked over James’ shoulder; his eyes widened with surprise. <i>Are those-</i></p><p>‘I thought you may want to see them.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Balls Of Feather

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: eggs

_What are we doing here, Jimmy?_ Seb looked at the small wooden shed. He didn’t know why Jim dragged him here. It was just a wooden shed, nothing extraordinary about it.

‘You’ll see in a minute,’ the smaller boy explained enthusiastically and opened the door, ‘Come in, Sebby!’ he slid into the shed. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian followed his friend into the shed.

The blond boy wrinkled his nose and looked around. It was dark and warm inside and the air smelled of dust and hay. He noticed Jim crouching in the corner, his little frame silhouetted against a weak light coming from a small lamp. The boy waved to Seb, encouraging him to come closer.

 _Jim, what-_ Sebastian sighed and took a step forward.

‘Shhh, Sebby,’ Jimmy whispered, pressing a finger to his pale lips, ‘They’re sleeping.’

 _Who’s sleeping?_ Seb looked over James’ shoulder; his eyes widened with surprise. _Are those-_

‘They hatched last night,’ the smaller boy explained, his cheeks tinted pink with excitement. ‘I thought you may want to see them.’

Fenced off from the rest of the shed, there were little chicks. Small, fluffy, yellow balls of feathers were snuggled up against one another, sleeping. Delicately, Jim cupped one chick in his hands and lifted it carefully. He showed it to Seb. The bird blinked sleepily.

‘You can pet it, Sebby.’

_But-_

‘Don’t worry,’ Jimmy smiled reassuringly, ‘You won’t hurt it.’

Sebastian glanced at the bird; it tilted its head, almost as if it could understand what the two boys were talking about. Slowly, the blond reached out his hand and rubbed the chick’s head. The bird squeaked and lent into the touch. Jim beamed.

‘See? The birdie likes it,’ he put the chick back into a small pen; the little bird immediately snuggled up to his brothers and sisters. The boys observed them for a moment with fondness.

 _Thank you for showing them to me,_ Sebastian took Jimmy’s hand and squeezed it delicately. Jim only smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not exactly about eggs, but I think the little chicks are close enough.


End file.
